Behind her innocent eyes (LEMONS!) REQUEST ACCEPTED
by blackcrystal01
Summary: They always thought she was innocent. Oh how wrong they were. (I apologize in advance if my english suck!)
1. How you requestAN

How you request!

Okay so I had decided to make a collection of your's (and my) favorite character. However this 'story' I guess we can call it that, need's some rules.

I only write LEMONS. Sorry for those who are grossed by the thought but I find so little lemons that's it makes me a little pissed? Idk. I guess I'm just sexually frustrated since I have been single for 18 years… ANYWAY!

I write for both genders so if you want to request for a girl please do! I won't write a genderbended character because to me, I don't really care much and I get to do what I want + you can't control who you fall for. So, if this ain't for your liking, PLEASE as kindly as possible get the f* out.

I try to write one part but if it's ends up with two or three parts that's because I wanted the 'story' to have a meaning/start, so it would be easier for the reader to imagine what going on.

And on to how you request.

Example!

Anime: Anime of choice

Character: that belongs in the show

Plot: If you have one in mind please tell or if you want me to come up with something then just let me know.

Personality, of the reader: so it will be easier for me to write

Keep in mind that if you request an anime character/show I don't know, I'm sorry but I can't write for it. And a reason for that is simply because I haven't seen the anime.

Did I mention that the reader wil be dominant? Probably not. But yeah, you will be the dominant in the relation ship rather than the character of choice. Hope you don't mind :)

Have a wonderful day people!


	2. Jealousy, Part 1 (Tsuna Sawada)

To say that (Y/n) (L/n) was _very_ irritated would be an understatement. You weren't the type of person to express your true feelings, so it was a real surprise to see how your blood boiled with jealousy for something so stupid called, love.

You were known as happy, overprotective and 'dense.' Even if there was a person who managed to drop you off guard, it quickly disappeared as fast as it came. There was however, one guy who found out the real you behind that mask. And the answer is pretty obvious for who it might be. Reborn. A man in a baby form who claimed that your friend since you were diaper were the one to be the next mafia boss for the Vongola family.

Whatever you try to hide from that man, he _will_ find out the answer one way or another. So, to sum it up, he was the kind of guy who knew everything. But he will be the first and last to know your secret.

It was one of these rare opportunities that you got Tsuna for yourself. You had a feeling that Reborn was the reason behind this because he rarely has time for you now with all of those training lesions. However even if you got him for yourself now, it really didn't fell like that at all. After catching up with the teen for what seems like an eternity, he couldn't help but talk about _her_ again.

Sometimes you wondered how you fell in love with him. But then you remembered his soft brown eyes that held nothing but kindness. And as much as you wanted to keep him for yourself, his happiness was more important than your greedy needs.

"Tsuna… The only advice I can really give you right now is, if you like her that much, confesses. Easier said, than done. You might think that getting rejected is the worst feeling of all. But trust me on this when I say, the worst feeling is never getting the chance confront your feelings for the person and watch the person walk away with someone that's not you."

A thick silence hung in the air. Either you were to harsh or not, the silence were better than having your heart break little by little.

Nothing has been said for a good ten minute. The only sounds that were heard were the soft breathing from both of you and the annoying ticking of the clock. And by the look of it, it didn't seem like he was speaking anytime soon.

"...Could it be that you had loved someone to?"

You spoke to early

"W-wha? Don't be ridiculous. Me? In love? Haha, that's a funny one"

"So you have."

"What made you jump into that conclusion?" you asked a bit amused, wiping away the fake tear in your eyes.

"The way you knew what I should do for my confession for Kyoko kinda did"

"Who are you, and what have you done to my best friend?"

He would have laughed at your 'dramatic' behaviour but he wanted answers. All the time he was dealing with problems of his own, he never got to hear yours. And he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt.

Meanwhile you where having a mini battle in your mind to tell him or not. Sure you hated getting jealous over something that could never be yours. And may lord forgive you for your sins, for having your mind in the gutter about him. His warm hands slowly tracing down the sides of hips. Lips pressed against yours in a heated and passionate kiss. And most of all, to have all his love focused on you. But loosing your friendship with him was something you didn't want to happen. So you did the only thing to save it. Lie trough your teeth.

"Just because I know what you should do, doesn't mean I have been in love. To say the truth, I hardly know anything about romance. The reason I know this is because I'm just stating the fact of what I would have done if I were to fall in love"

He didn't look convenience, making you let out a breath you didn't know you have. Before he got to say anything, an idea popped in your head.

"Okay. I admit defeat. I have fallen in love before, _but_ before I tell you what happened, let's make a deal"

"Deal?" he said tilting his head to the side, making it very hard for you not to jump on him.

"Yes, a deal. People do this in the mafia world ya know. Anyway. I tell you who I fell in love with _IF_ you mange to confess to Kyoko by the end of this week."


End file.
